


Taking Up A Tape

by Estirose



Series: Taking Up a Tape [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>002 picks up something - or two unexpected someones - during the raid on Dr. Banno's home. </p><p>Very AU and a bit cracky, inspired by some dialogue in episode 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

002 became aware of his fellow Roidmude when the other stepped into the room with two human children. 072 had been one of those looking for information on all that would threaten them, and 002, like 001 and 003, was sure that the best way to do so was to eliminate Steinbert.

"Yes?" 002 asked, mystified as to why 072 had brought the humans instead of eliminating them. 

"These two humans... feel weird." 072 was almost hesitant, holding the struggling children in his hands.

"Weird?" Of course, this was the home of their creator, and it was possible that the two were not as human as they seemed. 002 got up, crossing the room and reaching out to them. The younger one, with a male appearance, tried to kick 002, and the older one, with a female appearance, was trying to step in between them. 002 reached out and touched the older-looking one, sensing Roidmude technology inside the human-looking body. The two were largely human, he realized, but they were enough Roidmude that the humans wouldn't understand.

They didn't seem to have numbers, but probably had human names. Human names he'd have to undo. "I'm here for you," he said, trying to be reassuring. But what to call them? He'd have to reach into hexadecimal - the older one could be AAA, and the younger one AAB.

"You killed Dad!" AAB yelled, trying to kick at 002 once more. 002 felt suddenly sorry for the young one - he had to have been raised to believe that humans were good - they all had, to some extent - and that Dr. Banno had meant the best for them.

"I saved you, AAB," he said. Best to get them used to their new names as soon as possible - they needed to realize what they were.

"I'm not AAB. I'm Gou. And this is my big sister."

"Kiriko," the female-looking one said. "If you hurt my little brother...."

It was an admirable trait that AAA had. She was already protective of her own.

"I've come to rescue you," he said.

They'd understand, in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding random scenes to this to get it out so that I can get back to Number 065 and resolve its storyline.

"Why are you taking care of these... humans?" 003, Brain, asked after the Roidmudes had taken care of both Banno and Steinbert. 002 - Heart, the name he'd chosen for himself - looked over at AAA and AAB. He wasn't sure how to take care of human kids, but AAA and AAB were Roidmude enough that they should be raised as such.

"Because they're our kin." Part human, yes, but the potential to be so much more.

AAA and AAB were still upset at him because he and the others had killed their creator, but Heart was sure they'd understand eventually. AAA had taken to shielding AAB, but at least they were eating and doing everything else human children were supposed to do. They were still calling each other by human names, Kiriko and Gou, but Heart was sure he'd break them of that habit, especially when they realized who their family truly was.

001 came over. "It's part of Heart's evolution," he said wisely. 001 had recently taken on his own human appearance and was working towards establishing himself as part of the humans' defense forces. He'd also, much to Heart's relief, tried to help out with socializing AAA and AAB as Roidmude, even if he hadn't agreed completely that they were. Which they weren't, but close enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"AAA," Heart said, and the older of the two human-looking kids looked up at him. She was finally responding to her name, which was very, very good. He knew that she was still unhappy about being taken from her home, but at least she might be starting to accept what she was.

AAB had started repeating everything negative that Brain had said about them, which broke Heart's heart. Heart was sure the others would come around about the children - 001 had already adjusted to them and was treating them like the Roidmude they were.

"Yes, Heart?" she asked quietly. She had calmed down faster than her sibling, and seemed far more mature, which fitted with her state of growth. 

"Let me take you for a walk." It was something that he enjoyed, and he thought she might enjoy as well. He reached out his hand, and she, after a moment took it, standing up.

He took her outside their hideout, noting how she looked around, gathering data on her surroundings as if she had never been outside before. Maybe she never had; he wasn't too sure. Her Roidmude parts were her legs, and it made sense that their creator hadn't wanted her running loose.

But like every other Roidmude, she needed that data to better emulate humanity. Heart was glad he'd taken her out; he looked forward to many data-gathering sessions to come with her, as she started forming a personality separate from what their creator had given her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are AAA and AAB?" Heart asked. He'd been taking care of some Roidmude business, but had hurried home because nobody was completely sure of how to take care of their youngest members.  
  
"They're outside." 001 seemed amused. He was one of the few Roidmudes that seemed to get along with the youngsters. "I told AAA not to go too far."  
  
One thing that Heart worried about was AAA and AAB getting taken away by humans who had no clue what they were. Or killing them just because they were Roidmude. That was why he tried to have them play inside, where it was safe for both of them. Still, AAA was good at obeying instructions. AAB not so much, but he listened to AAA, and Heart was willing to work with that.  
  
Heart walked in the direction his companion indicated, opening the door outside to see - much to his relief - both children racing about outside. "AAA! AAB! Come in!" he called.   
  
"It's Gou!" AAB yelled. Still, when AAA came in, AAB came in as well. Heart closed the door behind them, and then dropped to one knee so that AAA was at eye level.  
  
"AAA, AAB," Heart said calmly, though he desperately wanted to hug them and tell them they'd scared him, "It's not safe to go outside without another one of us right now."  
  
"001 said it was okay," AAA said. She was frowning, as if 001's permission should have been everything she needed.  
  
"Why do we need to have permission to play Demon Tag?" AAB asked. "Big sis and I are big kids."  
  
Heart had no clue what game the young one was talking about, but he gave AAB a gentle smile anyway. "Because there are people out there who don't understand what we are, and would hurt you... or worse."  
  
"We're not like you!" AAB exclaimed, despite AAA's attempt to shush him. He was already picking up some of the nasty bigotry that humans had against Roidmudes.  
  
"Not completely," Heart reached out and put his hand on AAB's head. "But we'll fix that someday, I promise. You'll evolve into wonderful Roidmudes."  
  
"Brain says we're not Roidmudes." AAB kicked at the floor a little, and Heart was saddened to see AAA's quiet nod at AAB's statement.  
  
"Brain doesn't always understand." Brain might have been Heart's partner, but he didn't understand the importance of this new generation. Or old generation, if AAA and AAB were older than the rest of them. "Don't worry, either of you. You're safe here."  
  
It didn't console them, for reasons he didn't understand, but AAB didn't say anything more, and AAA gave him a slight nod that indicated she comprehended his words.  
  
"If you want, I'll play this Demon Tag with you," Heart said.   
  
"Nah, it's a kids' game," AAB said, and Heart wasn't sure whether the reluctance was because of Brain's words or because he was, indeed, too big to be playing the game.  
  
It was a mystery that maybe wasn't going to be solved right away, but he'd understand someday.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Heart had really tried to stop worrying when he could find only one of the children. AAA and AAB had gotten really good at not going outside without someone to watch over them, but they were small enough that it was easy to lose them in the cavernous warehouse that was their current home. He spotted AAB in one room, and called his name. The boy didn't look up until Heart had crossed the room, being engrossed in whatever he was doing with a handheld computer game. "AAB," Heart said one more time, kneeling down and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's Gou!" While AAA was readily answering to her correct name, AAB still insisted on using the name their creator had given him. "Not AAB."

"You'll be AAB until you evolve completely," Heart pointed out. "I know our creator gave you that name, but you are Roidmude. You deserve a Roidmude name."

"I'm not Roidmude, I'm Gou!" He swung at Heart with his modified arm, the only part of him that was Roidmude. Heart let the boy hit him, appraising his strength. He was going to be a strong Roidmude when he finally evolved, but at the moment, his punches weren't very strong by Roidmude standards. AAA could kick stronger than AAB could punch.

Eventually, if the newly-evolved Medic was correct, they could replace all of AAA and AAB's organic parts with Roidmude ones. If, of course, Heart wanted. Heart did. It pained him to see these two grow up as organic as they were if they could be fixed. Medic and Brain were working on developing cores for the two children, which would have to be implanted before further work could be done. Heart didn't mind, because that meant that the two of them would be safer. They could come back from cores even if the humans took them, once the cores were fixed within them.

"Gou! Stop hitting Heart-sama!" Even if AAA had lapsed name-wise, she at least was running in, intent on stopping AAB. Heart was slightly amused that she'd been spending so much time around Medic to have picked up what Medic called him. 

AAB looked mutinous, but he at least stopped.

"Thank you, AAA." Heart gave her a smile. "But his name is AAB, not Gou."

"I'm sorry, but it got him to stop faster!" AAA looked at her sibling.

"It did." She was smart, AAA was. Heart enjoyed her company. There were still things she had to learn - both of them would - but there was time for that. Lots of time.


	6. Chapter 6

A day later, Heart arrived back at the warehouse to fond 072 and 069 frantically looking around. He stopped them, asking what happened, with the dread feeling it involved the children..

"AAA and AAB are missing," 072 said. "AAB didn't want a Core, and didn't want to be called AAB. AAA agreed and ran off. We've been looking for them for an hour, but they're so small...."

"I'll help you search, friends." AAA wouldn't run away, no matter what she thought about her name or having a Core, and AAB wouldn't leave without AAA. "Have you checked to see if they were outside?" They might have been running off some of their energy, with someone watching them.

"Yes," 072 said. 'That was the first place I looked. And nobody took them out."

Which meant they had to be inside, much to Heart's relief. He and the others would find them.

But aftter an hour of searching, the children were nowhere to be found. 

It was a relief when 001 showed up. "Don't worry, Heart. I'll watch out for reports of found children and return them to you. I'm sure they're in here. though, and will show up for dinner."

Heart brightened. "I forgot about that." They might be upset, but they wouldn't starve themselves. And whn they came for dinner, Heart would explain to them that no matter how upset they were, they couldn't disappear like that.

But they didn't come for dinner. And no matter how long Heart searched, he never found them. 001's connections turned up nothing either.

Heart could only hope that they'd come back someday.


End file.
